memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Betazed
Wird den in einer Canonischen quelle jemahls ganz explizit gesagt das sich betazed im Alpha Quadranten befindet? ich denke das Problem betrifft viele der Planetenartikel --Shisma 19:19, 19. Nov 2005 (UTC) achja, und ist wirklich sicher das sich der planet im Kalandra-Sektor befindet und nicht nur is dessen nähe? --Shisma 10:04, 22. Nov 2005 (UTC) hab mal die scripte durchsucht nach dem wort "Kalandra". abgesehen von der figur Kalandra (Person) Folgende episoden: "The Reckoning" SISKO: (indicating the star map) the Dominion has solidified its hold on the Kalandra Sector. They're trying to establish a supply line running through Betazoid space into the Argolis Cluster. "Afterimage" EZRI:(thinking he might be interested) Actually, the Destiny's going to join the Seventh Fleet at Kalandra. GARAK: Kalandra? EZRI:(giving him his due) Those transmissions you decoded last week must've convinced Starfleet that it's a good place to launch a new offensive. "Once More Unto the Breach" MARTOK: Helm, have you located the Defiant? SYNON: Yes, sir. They're waiting for us in the Kalandra Sector, with seven Federation starships. It will take us...(works)... three hours, forty-five minutes to reach them. "The Emperor's New Cloak" MARTOK: I'm telling you, captain -- we have to find a way to expand our lines beyond the Kalandra System. sltsamerweise war in script von "The Dogs of War" nur im PRONUNCIATION GUIDE ein eintag zu kalandra aber das wort kommt im text nichtmehr vor und zum thema betazed: "The Sound of Her Voice" SISKO:Second Fleet has hit the Dominion forces occupying Betazed three times in the last month. But they're still bringing in more reinforcements and fortifying their positions on the surface so. "In the Pale Moonlight" KIRA'S COM VOICE: We just received a priority-one communication from Starfleet Command. (beat) The Dominion has invaded Betazed. WORF: No. They believed Calandra was too far from Dominion supply lines to be a threat. SISKO: There's plenty of blame to go around. The Tenth Fleet was Supposed to be protecting Betazed and its outlying colonies, but they were caught out of position on a training exercise. What's worse, Betazed's own defense systems are obsolete and undermanned. (beat) The planet was theirs in less than ten hours. KIRA: With Betazed in the hands of the Jem'Hadar, the Dominion's in a position to threaten Vulcan...Andor... Tellar... Alpha Centauri... "Q-Less" Q:(sarcastic)Ah yes, a stellar life indeed. The eminent Vash. Barred from the Royal Museum of Epsilon Hydra Seven, persona non grata on Betazed. Wanted Dead on Myrmidon for stealing the Crown of the First Mother. "The Muse" ODO: Lwaxana...(searching for reasons) You could deliver at any time now, and it's a long way to Betazed.(insistent) You really should stay. also ich finde hir nirgendwo den entscheiden hinweis darauf das sich betazed im kalandrasektor befindet --Shisma 23:46, 7. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Ja dann nimms raus --Memory 14:21, 9. Dez 2005 (UTC) Alpha Quadrant @ Shisma: Gut, du hast rausgenommen, dass Betazed im Alpha-Quadranten liegt. Mir fällt auch nich ein, wos genau gesagt wird. (rein logisch muss es ja im Alpha-Quadranten liegen, aber das ist ja noch lange nich canon). In der MA/en stehts drin, und als Quelle wird "Andere Sterne, andere Sitten" angegeben. Ich kann mich aber nich an die Folge erinnern und ich hab davon keine DVDs. Kann das irgendjemand überprüfen!? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:04, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) :wenn ich mich richtig erinnere fällt das wort "quadrant" laut den scripten nur ein oder zweimal in der gesamten serie. einmal in "der barzanhandel", das andere weis ich nicht mehr. wenn ich daheim bin kann ich nochmal nachsehen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:48, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) Gut. Ich weiß ja nich, wie dies in der MA/en so mit canon halten, vllt ist ja die andere Folge (die dir nicht einfällt) "Andere Sterne, andere Sitten". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:22, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) :die sind da fast spießiger als wir. nur eben bei daten(wie diesen) die viele als selbstverständlich wahr nehmen. da muss man sie aber nur drauf hinweisen. ich muss mich korregieren: "quadrant" wird einige mahle gesagt. in der erwähnten episode fällt es jedoch nicht. zumindest fällt in TNG niemahls das wort alphaquadrant--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:21, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) Hast du das alles im Kopf?? Oder gibst irgendwo im Net eine Datenbank, wo alle Skripte und Dialoge gespeichert sind? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 06:25, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :gibt es... frag jetzt bitte nicht wo, ich habs mir runtergeladen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:11, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::(ohne die MA/en angreifen zu wollen) bei scheinbar "selbstverständlichen" Sachen stehen da manchmal schon non-canon-Fakten, z.B. haben sie behauptet, die Torothanische Heimatwelt hieße "Toroth", obwohl der Name nie fällt Im Übrigen ist es gar nicht so selbstverständlich, dass diese ganzen Planeten im Alpha-Quadranten liegen, wenn Sektor 001 wirklich auf der Grenze zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant liegt...gerade in der Anfangszeit der irdischen Raumfahrt wird man sich da in alle Richrungen ausgebreitet haben, und die ganzen Planeten können genausogut im Beta-Quadranten liegen--Bravomike 08:19, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::genau, aber es gibt eben daten die sich im fandom etabliert haben ohne tatsächlich canon zu sein. vieleicht ist ma ja gerade dafür prädestiniert diesbezüglich die spreu vom weizen zu trennen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:36, 11. Jan 2007 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich Was soll das ganze wahrscheinlich bei der lage? entweder ist es Fakt und damit Canon, oder es ist eben nicht Canon